nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
People of the Genji Realm
The People of the Genji Realm The meaning of Shinobi Nagato watched the Chiyoda Hive in the middle of the day, climbing building from building. He received a massive task from a high-ranking unknown source that an assassination attempt may be made on Tenno Sugihito after falling ill. The source that hired him said that due to matters on Earth, he won't be able to stop it himself. What he had failed to do beforehand was to give him a map of the Genji Palace complex to let him infiltrate and stop the assassination from within. He could not force his way through to alarm the guards as it will break his code as an assassin for the Shinobi Temple, or sometimes called a ninja. His client was able to give him a another message and stated that someone that's able to help is a former housemaid named Matoi, who should still be in temporary housing within the Hive. Nagato placed a grappling on the edges of a building and began climbing down to reach the floor with a rope attached from the hook into his belt. When he touched the ground he brought the hook back with a subtle pull from the ground and caught it quickly. He had a look at the mostly empty streets where most salarymen should be away for lunch. "I suppose I should go for lunch too." The assassin thought to himself. After walking for a while he arrived at a stall with some seats where the vendor had some machine to spin and cook some meat and sliced some of it off. The sliced off meat was then placed into a round bread with some vegetables and eventually hot sauce. The vendor looked like he was an off-worlder by his appearance and a distinctive red, and round cap. The ninja approached the stall and joined the line of salarymen waiting to get their food and in the meantime looked at the selection of sauces available. When it was finally his turn the vendor, a greasy man with a moustache looked and smiled. "What can I get you?" He greeted. The assassin had a glimpse of the menu "Grox kebab with medium-hot sauce please." he ordered and placed his cash on the counter. The vendor nodded and went to the spinning meat to slice some off, placing it in a bread with vegetables and pouring the hot sauce over it. When done the man placed it on the counter and took the cash presented. The Assassin got his kebab, took a bite and found it delicious. "This is delicious." He commented. The Vendor took a look and smiled. "Thanks, this is Bosphorus' street food." He responded to the flattery. "Actually another person said the same thing the other day." Nagato took interest. "Who is this person?" He enquired. The greased man remembered her features. "Some young woman." He remarked. "She had some very light skin and dark hair but I have so say dark or gloomy? Actually she had some uniform on." The Ninja needed to know more. "Tell me more." He requested. The vendor thought of her more. "Uniform was either for a cafe or was some servant for a wealthy family. She came here one night, looking very dejected." He shared more. "She ordered a kebab, I served it. I asked what's wrong and she told me she quit her job because of... well, complications. She said she'll take a job at a publisher, trying to publish some books she wrote during her job." Nagato listened. "Did she tell you where she lives?" He asked. The man shook his head. "No, she didn't say anything." He answered. "She did give me the name of the publisher. Orikawa or something. Think she's heading there today." Nagato remembers Orikawa Publishing, a publishing company headquartered in this hive and one of the leading. He had to hurry if he needs to see her in time. "Thank you, that's all I need." He thanked the man and left a tip for the delicious meal. The vendor looked at the tip. "I thought people don't tip here." He remarked on the behaviour. "Does he have some sort of obssession with housemaids?" *** Nagato was at the front door to the office of the publisher. It was about the time where office workers were returning to continue their work for the day. He looked at them to see if the housemaid woud enter the building. It was then he realised that he forgot to ask the time for when she'll appear here. He stood for an hour, without moving until someone went out of the office building. It was the same woman that the kebab vendor described earlier and the gloomy demeanour was frighteningly accurate. She was still wearing her maid outfit. Finally moving he approached her. "Excuse me, are you a housemaid that worked for Tenno Sugihito?" He enquired. The woman stared back. "Why do you need to know that?" She asked back, unamused. "Did my old uniform give it away?" Nagato thought of continuing the conversation. "Yes, it kind of did." He replied. "I'm looking for your help in getting access to the Tenno's palace." She looked at him. "Why?" She enquired. "Why do you need to go there?" The ninja wondered on what to tell her. "My client failed to give me proper clearance to access the palace." He partially explained. "It will be great risk for me and the target of the assassination." The former maid scoffed at the idea. "Your loss." She dismissed it. He saw he needed to give one big detail. "The assassination target is your former employer Tenno Sugihito." He added. "He caught a cold and is mostly in bed, making him easier to kill." The woman's attitude was unmoved. "I'll tell you this, I worked for him hoping that he would notice me but he chose to marry someone else." She voiced her frustration. "I wanted him to notice me. I washed his clothes, I clean his rooms, I help prepare his meals and he's with some damn alien in a second." She threw her belongings to the ground. Nagato saw her anger as that of a scorned lover. "Would it put to you to rest to do one final job that can save his life?" He hoped for reason. "He's sick, in bed and may be killed if I can't get there in time. I know you're upset, but it depends on the future of the Sub-sector." The maid relented. "Fine." She replied. "I'll take you there. I'll say to the guards that I need to claim my belonging and you can enter with me." The ninja was glad that there was some agreement now. "We should hurry then." He nodded. "The assassin may be already in." the woman looked at him. "My name is Matoi." She introduced herself. "I may give my name so you can call me something." Nagato nodded. "Name is Nagato." He answered back. "Lead the way." *** As it was still afternoon the two hurried back to the palace. The ninja hid himself from sight with a cameleoline cloak as the housemaid walked ahead to the guards. "I need to claim my belongings." She declared to the palace guarded. The guards nodded and opened the gate to let her through. With sunset the well-cut grass looked like if it was turning into a golden hue. Matoi and Nagato hurried to the front entrance of the palace to stop the assassination. Upon entry to the interior of the palace everything was quiet as if it was abandoned, making it perfect for silent kills. Nagato looked at the hallways and flight of stairs. "Which way to Tenno's bedroom?" He asked as he took off his cloak. Matoi remembers the layout. "The right corridor, turning left, turning left again and taking the right will be the fastest." She explained. "His room is on the second floor so you need to take the stairs too. With the instructions given the ninja dashed through the corridor undetected by house servants and guards. He took a stair party-way through and followed the instructions. As he got in front of the Tenno's room, he noticed the door half-opened, the sign of the assassin. As he looked he found the odd figure, dressed like a twisted jester with bells ringing as he approached. Nagato, hoping to stop the jester from killing the Tenno took his cameleoline cloak one again and ran to grab the assassin by the neck. As it looked like the Tenno was going to wake up, the ninja covered the assassin in the cloak as well to prevent him from seing them. When it looked like he would return to sleep again the ninja forcefully pulled the assassin by the neck to leave the room, not knowing the jester dropped a letter. As Nagato forced the assassin out of the room, the latter broke free and revealed a hidden blade. Nagato in return drew his Ninjato Power-sword, both warriors ready to fight to the death. The ninja attacked first, trying to strike at the jester that parries with his hidden blade, but is pushed back. The assassin soon tried to return counters with his hidden blade but they were ddodged easily. Seeing that he can't win with brute force the jester turned around and ran to the exit of the palace. The ninja followed to stop him from trying to escape alive, the chase through the corridor got them out to the garden. The assassin however didn't find the ninja in sight, ony realising too late when his enemy jumped from behind with a sword to the back. *** Matoi waited for Nagato at the entrance of the Palace. When she found him he was partially covered in blood wth some minor injuries also. "He's dead?" She asked. The man nodded. "I was really slippery." He commented. "My client can sleep in peace now." He thought about what Matoi was doing in the mean time. "Did you collect your belongings?" He enquired. Matoi gave a nod. "I didn't have much with me anyway." She replied. "I also did some things for the bedridden Tenno." The Ninja thought about what to do next. "So what are you plans next?" He asked. The housemaid gave a smiled. "I wrote ideas for novels during my work here." She answered. "I'll look to publish them to support my living." Nagato raised an eyebrow. "What did you write?" He asked, curious. Matoi smiled again. "A house servant in love with her master." She explained quickly. "I'll give you a copy when published." The Tiger of Kansai Worth the weight Rakes to rifle Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Writings